The Bear and the Bow
Mor'du was a dark merciless bear, who was stalking Princess Merida of DunBroch for an unknown purpose, but why did he nod at her? Did he want to die? Did he want to be free of his curse? What good is there in Mor'du? Who is he truly? Characters: *Lord Cavalon/Mor'du (Paul St. Peter) - the bear who was stalking Merida for an unknown reason, but he might've nodded at her for some reason, believing he could be a good man *Merida (Kelly MacDonald) - asks the Witch why Mor'du nodded at her, and it was revealed that In the Witch's arrogance, and manipulations, and she knew that Merida didn't know when to quit. *Queen Elinor (Emma Thompson) - ??? *King Fergus (Billy Connolly) - ??? *The Witch (Julie Walters) - the Witch who gave Mor'du a spell, and Merida the spell that turned her mom into a bear, also made Mor'du because she is a descendant of Tannana who believes the Bear Totem needs a host. *Harris, Hubert and Hamish - ??? *Ryan Macintosh the First (Craig Ferguson) - one of the Three Lords in DunBroch *Lord MacGuffin (Kevin McKidd) - one of the Three Lords in DunBroch *Lord Dingwall (Robbie Coltrane) - one of the Three Lords in DunBroch *Ryan Macintosh the Second (Billy Boyd) - the arrogant son of Lord Macintosh who is rascist towards Merida *Young MacGuffin (Mike MacDonald) - the shy son of Lord MacGuffin, who only speaks in a Gaelic accent *Wee Dingwall (Richard Steven Horvitz) - the son of Lord Dingwall Plot: This is the story of a man named Cavalon who became the demon bear Mor'du. The man had been the eldest of four sons of a king in an ancient kingdom, each of whom had his own gift. Of the younger three, the youngest was wise, the third was compassionate, and second was just. The king's eldest was strong, but he mistook strength for character. When the king died one autumn, rather than giving the eldest all the inheritance, he divided the rule among all of his sons equally, believing their gifts combined would make the kingdom even greater. However, feeling disgraced and filled with greed and arrogance, the eldest son refused to accept this, proving his point in front of his brothers by using one of his axes to break an image of himself off of a stone tablet that depicted himself and his brothers on it, shattering the bonds of their brotherhood. His words turned to war, changing the kingdom's fate forever. Even though the prince's army was powerful, the war remained a stalemate. In looking for a way to change his fate, the prince came across a menhir ring within the woods. From there, the will-o'-the-wisps guided him to the edge of a loch, and the witch's cottage far from the shore. Hoping to turn the tide of the war to his favor, the prince persuaded the witch to make a spell to give him the strength of ten men by offering her his signet ring, and she gave him the spell in a drinking horn, but warns him of making a choice: either to fulfill his dark wish or heal the family bonds he had broken. When the prince brought his brothers before him by staging up a false truce, to their protests he drank the spell, which immediately gave him the strength tenfold but to his surprise, in the form of a great black bear. While he could have broken the spell by choosing to "mend the bond torn by pride", the prince instead accepted his new form and brought his brothers down, along with their armies. He then tried to get his army to rule the kingdom, but they saw him as a wild beast and turned against him. Enraged, he attacked his former men, slaying a great many of them. The survivors fled the kingdom in terror, leading to its collapse. Doomed to this bestial form by his desire for power over the bonds of family, the prince's human consciousness and intelligence were, over time, consumed by animalistic bloodlust. Now known by the name Mor'du, he wandered the land aimlessly, a savage beast mentally and physically, killing and instilling terror wherever he roamed. ??? Category:Disney